cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox: Battle for Corneria
Star Fox: Battle for Corneria is a third and first person shooter game developed by Rare for the Star Fox franchise. It serves as the fifth game in the series. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Corneria * Hinaril * Hinaril * Hinaril * Hinaril * Hinaril * Khilirihk * Khilirihk * Khilirihk * Khilirihk * Khilirihk * Hisiri * Hisiri * Hisiri * Hisiri * Hisiri * Hisiri * Chinien * Chinien * Chinien * Chinien * Chinien * Chinien * Chinien * Mirilis * Mirilis Characters Main * Fox McCloud '- Rifleman * '''Wolf O'Donnell '- Support Gunner * 'Krystal '- Rifleman and Sniper * 'Falco Lombardi '- Demolitions ''Supporting'' * Gavin Pointer * Chris Hiris * Bill Grey * Miyu Lynx * Cailin Leslie * Leon Powalski * Panther Caruso * Kiefer Hawkins * Chip Kimble * Richie Eriksil * Emily Tigris * Chin-Li Hen * El-Khinvir * Herschel Penner ''Antagonists'' * Emperor Ling * General Han '''Factions * Cornerian Army * Chinien Army * Hisiri Army Game play The game has the player mostly on foot, using fire arms to battle enemies. While on ground missions, the player can choose two of their team mates to accompany them on the ground while the other two remain to give support in the skies above. The player is able to, at will, switch control of each member of the four person team, Fox, Wolf, Krystal and Falco, with each member having their own ability. Players can also pilot vehicles, such as the Arwing star fighter or Landmaster tank. The player pilots these vehicles to battle various enemies across landscapes and space alongside their team, who will help them with support and items that give health or better weapons. Controls * On-Foot * Arwing * Wolfen * Landmaster * Blue Marine Weapons * K5S Pistol * RSK-76 Battle Rifle * M6A Assault Rifle * M6B SMG * ASL-4 Shotgun * ASR-5 Sniper Rifle * M75 Gerling LMG * FMB Homing Launcher * K9 Grenade * Gatling Cannon * AS Type 52 Assault Rifle * AS Type 49 SMG * AS Type 45 Battle Rifle * AS Type 61 LMG * AS Type 28 Sniper Rifle Multiplayer Multiplayer allows players to play as one of three teams, the Cornerian Army, the Chinien Army and the Hisiri Army the game allows players to customize their own soldier and weapon set. Along with this, the player can also play solo as any of these characters and battle AI bots, of which there can be 24. The player can have these bots either be friendly or enemy. The Wii version allows players to play matches online in matches that support up to 32 players. Game Types * Free For All * Conquest * Team Deathmatch * Domination * Sabotage * Headquarters * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag Maps * Islands * Jungles * Hills * Valley * Trenches * Villages * Riverside * Tree Lines * Jungle Villas * Tropic Fields * Outskirts * Palm Ridge * Oasis * Deserts * Sand Villas * Bazaars * Desert Artifacts * Sandy City Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Games